


Final silence

by Gilli_ann



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Jack's mother watches Ennis leaving, and knows that now Jack has left too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Annie Proulx and Focus Features.

She stood by Jack’s old desk, looking out the half-open window down the lonely, empty road. 

The dust was re-settling where the truck had just disappeared from view, and there was a new kind of silence to the room. 

Silence had first taken up residence here when Jack left to find work, riding the bulls, eventually settling far away in a world she didn’t know. But even if his lengthy physical absences pained her, she found comfort in knowing he was out there, living his life, away from his dad’s oppressive shadow. And he came back to visit, now and then – he wasn’t really gone. The silence occasionally would be broken. 

When the death message came, a hovering silence of “nevermore” descended on his room, settled like the dust that would soon enough have coated every little object and boyhood memento if she hadn’t so diligently kept it at bay. This heavier silence reverberated with dark notes of grief, though she accepted the Lord’s unfathomable will. 

Jack’s soul had been taken to heaven. It was dwelling safely in a better place. She only prayed they would meet again there on the final day. 

And as that truck left at last with two old bloodied shirts in a simple paper bag, she knew it was carrying Jack’s heart away with it. 

Now her boy was completely gone from her. Gone - body, soul and heart. 

Nothing left except that sad little can destined for their pitiful family plot. 

For the first time the silence in his room rang truly empty and hollow, those last tender whispers of grace lingering no more in the air. 

There was no remaining reason to keep the room for him, to preserve it like it always was for his sake. 

That was the hardest thing to take.


End file.
